


Cages (temporary title)

by Pgthesaltygremlin



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Anorexia, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Blood and Injury, Body Dysphoria, Borderline Personality Disorder, Bullying, Child Abandonment, Cutting, Cyber Bullying, Deppression, Dysphoria, Eating Disorders, Flashbacks, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Medication, Night Terrors, Online Dating, PTSD, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Pills, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars, Self Insert, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Insert, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Toxic People, Trauma, impatient hospital, inpatient hospital, pedophila grandpa, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pgthesaltygremlin/pseuds/Pgthesaltygremlin
Summary: A self insert for myself to cope with my trauma and as a somewhat diary and journal for past experiences





	Cages (temporary title)

**Author's Note:**

> There are a lot of trigger warnings here so please don’t read if your triggered by the tags on this work

I’m scared don’t leave


End file.
